Lien Sogyo
Lien Sogyo is a genin-level shinobi who appears in The Life of a Shinobi original and reboot but in two different forms. Originally created by the Administrator in the original RP, the idea for her character was of interest to The Flow, inspiring him to recreate "Lien Sogyo" through a slightly different character. In both the original and reboot, Lien Sogyo is a member of Team Inori. Background Lien Sogyo (Rock Lien) Lien Sogyo (aka Rock Lien) is the daughter of Rock Lee and his wife, Yanira Sogyo. Lien is almost an exact copy of her father. The relationship they have highly resembles the one Lee had with his sensei Might Guy. Although her real name is Lien Sogyo, she prefers to be called Rock Lien, similar to how her father is called Rock Lee. It is hinted at in the IC that, since the academy days, Lien has admired and had a crush on Mugen. Lien Sogyo (Reboot) The Lien Sogyo of the reboot is not the daughter of Rock Lee and has a different appearance. As a student Lien idolized Rock Lee so much that all she did in school was train in her taijutsu skill much to the dismay of her teachers. She is hard working, obsessed with training, but has little skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu. Lien will often push herself to the limit, and tries to push her teammates as well. Personality Rock Lien is hard working and obsessed with training. She will often push herself to the limit, and tries to push her teammates as well. Her determination and bravery are similar to that of her father, Rock Lee. Lien Sogyo has yet to appear in the reboot. Abilities Rock Lien is primarily a taijutsu user like her father. She appears to have been taught to use his many techniques, from the simpler ones like the Leaf Whirlwind to the more complex like the opening of the inner gates. Lien Sogyo has yet to make an appearance in the reboot. The Life of a Shinobi In the original Life of a Shinobi RP, Lien Sogyo is a member of Team Inori along with Amaru Gachi and Nani Aburame. Chapter 2 In chapter 2, the focus is on the Chunin Exams Preliminary rounds. Lien's fight is one of the many that don't take place in the IC, but it is shown that she battled Kaori Yamanaka and won. We know nothing about how this battle went except that Kaori did survive. Chapters 3-4 For the Chunin Exams Tournament, Lien was set to fight Mugen. She blushed when seeing that he would be her opponent, and it was made clear that she wanted to impress him. This suggests Lien had a crush on Mugen. During their fight, Lien truly showed how skilled she was, possibly even surpassing her father's strength when he was her age. She used various moves that Rock Lee is widely known for using and was even able to open the gate of life. However, despite her efforts, Mugen was able to hold out against her onslaught of attacks and come out victoriously. Mugen acknowledged her strength at the end of the fight, giving her the affirmation she desired. After being taken away by the medical ninja, she makes no further appearances in the RP. The Life of a Shinobi 2 In the Life of a Shinobi reboot, the redesigned Lien Sogyo is still in Team Inori. However, in this RP, Team Inori has Ayame Kusonoki and Mochi Megumu instead of Amaru Gachi and Nani Aburame.